1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body mounting structure for an exhaust system heat exchanger, for mounting to a vehicle an exhaust system heat exchanger that carries out, for example, heat exchange between an automobile's exhaust gas and a cooling medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure is known in which an exhaust system heat exchanger that carries out heat exchange between exhaust gas and a cooling water is provided disposed between a catalytic convertor and a muffler in an exhaust system for exhausting exhaust gas from an engine, such as described in Japanese Patent Application(JP-A) No. 2006-105464.
However, in the above described conventional technology, when the exhaust system heat exchanger is disposed below the vehicle body floor, protection of the exhaust system heat exchanger from interference with the road surface and flying stones and the like has not been considered.
The present invention has been made in the light of the above circumstances and an object thereof is to provide a vehicle body mounting structure for an exhaust system heat exchanger that may afford good protection to an exhaust system heat exchanger disposed below the vehicle body floor.